


Kind Words

by Cosmogyral (cosmogyralash)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralash/pseuds/Cosmogyral
Summary: Pidge is fed up with Lance's consistent comments.





	Kind Words

"You know what Lance? I think we're all tired of hearing it. You can stop being so stuck-up any time now, I'm sure we'd all appreciate it." Pidge snapped as she swiveled away from Lance in her chair. Lance stood motionless in the lounge, a hurt expression covering his face. Hunk couldn't help but cringe as Pidge yelled at him. Time seemed to stop in that moment for everyone.

Keith even had to admit that she was a bit harsh about it. He got sick of all of Lance's comments, but it was just a way of coping. Yet here Pidge was, being very serious, and telling him no one wishes to hear his comments. Keith had glanced at Shiro who's face was filling with concern. When he brought himself to look at Lance, he tried to look past the fact that tears were forming in his eyes. He tried to picture Lance as someone who takes comments like that like they mean nothing. But he couldn't.

Lance stood in the middle of the lounge, all eyes on him, as he wiped a hand across his face. He turned on his heels without a single word and walked out of the room. Keith gave Shiro a look who responded with only a shrug.

"Don't you think you should go talk to him?" Keith pushed, looking between Shiro and Hunk who acted as if nothing happened.

"He just needs some time, he'll be okay." Hunk told him, moving to sit down on the couch. "He had plenty of people back at the Garrison who'd call him out." Hunk was all too calm about this for Keith's liking.

"He was crying!" He all but yelled, startling Shiro who still stood beside him. "How can you act like he doesn't have feelings." Keith flinched as Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder.

He hated when Shiro acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. He gave him that brotherly look as if to convey that he needed to calm down. "If Hunk says he's fine, then I'm sure he is. Lance can take care of himself." Keith stiffened at that, because could Lance really?

How many times had Keith saved his ass from some weird alien? How many times has Shiro, or even Hunk, had to tell Lance to eat because he would forget if not? Keith didn't know the answer, it had been too many times. Lance needed people to be there for him, not to yell at him for the ways he deals with floating through space.

Keith stopped himself from sending the other two in the room a death glare before he left, following the way Lance had gone.

He wasn't sure why he was sticking up for Lance in a moment like this for. Maybe it was because of the way Lance was left without a care that reminded him so much of how those at the Garrison would leave him after screaming about something he couldn't help. Maybe it was because he could relate. Truly, it was only because he cared.

"Hey Lance, can I come in?" Keith rapped on the door to Lance's room.

"If Pidge want's to apologize, tell her I said forget it." His voice was barely audible from the other side of the door.

With a sigh, Keith let himself into Lance's room. Finding Lance curled up on his bed didn't surprise him, yet he wasn't sure what to do once he was inside. Upon entering, Lance didn't move from his position on the bed, knees curled up to his chest and blanket thrown over him. Keith moved carefully, sitting on the far end of Lance's bed. Lance flinched as the sudden shift of his mattress.

"What do you want? If you're here to yell at me too, go on and do it." Lance mumbled into his pillow, grip tightening on the blankets around him. Keith watched him shift beside him, Lance's face moving from his pillow to glance at Keith.

"I just-- I wanted to make sure you were okay." Keith kept his hands awkwardly folded on his lap as he watched Lance try to rub the tears out of his eyes. His face was flushed as he set up in his bed, pulling his legs to his chest. "She should have never said that, it's okay if you're upset-"

"Well, yeah. Obviously I'm upset, so I hope it's be okay if I showed some emotion other than the happy-go-lucky guy I usually am." He huffed, pulling his legs close to his chest with this arms. He rested his chin on his knees and watched Keith.

Keith frowned, shifting his eyes away from Lance's and staring down at his hands. They sat in silence.

"I miss home, Keith." If he hadn't been paying attention, he may of never heard Lance. His voice was soft and the saddest Keith may have ever of heard before. His heart broke at the thought of Lance being unhappy.

Keith wasn't sure what to say, he was never the one to comfort others. "I'm sorry, I'm sure we'll return soon." Lance only hummed in response.

"You don't have stay, you know?" Lance told him, "but thank you for checking on me. I was kinda surprised it was you." Keith stopped himself from telling Lance that everyone else thought that Pidge's sudden outburst had no impact on him.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Keith let a small smile fall onto his face. In this moment, Keith wishes he could take Lance back home. He wishes that he no longer had to use snarky comments as a way to cope. He wishes he could make Lance instantly happy and have him back to being the team's flirt. He wishes that their dumb rivalry that Lance made up would die out and that they could actually become friends.

For now, all Keith could do was hope that his words would bring some peace to Lance and that his company would continue to become wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying out writing Voltron. I've watched it since it first started, but have only been writing it for a few weeks now?? 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ cosmogyralkeith


End file.
